User talk:KiMO
Theories.. theories.. "A is for Alison, not for amateurs. -A" '-A - Alison' T - Toby E - Ezra A - Aria M - Mona *So, it all started with Alison. She started receiving those threats from -A (Mona) and knew she couldn't handle -A herself. She needed help from someone, someone she could trust. And that would be... Aria. We can also see in 2x25 in Ali's journal that she mentions a lot about Aria and that "that's why I chose her.". *Alison then started to test Aria to see if she's capable enough of dealing with this -A. She got her on purpose to see that her dad was cheating with Meredith. Alison was very interested in Aria's reaction to that scene, as we can also see in a flashback from 3x02, when Alison intentionally placed the earring to her dad's couch. Aria then got really mad and started to throw things around and write on walls with a red lipstick. *Alison then knew Aria was ready to help. Somehow she convinced Aria not to tell to the other girls and shared many secrets with her. Like the secret that she had a twin sister, which they suspected she would send these texts. *I think the one who threated Aria that she would tell her mother about her dad's affair was Alison's sister, not Ali. Aria got really mad and, without Ali knowing, she killed Ali's sister. The twin was also the one who always did nasty things to everyone and got Jenna blind. *I think that's the part when Aria got really crazy. Alison never wanted to hurt anyone, she just wanted to find out who -A is. Ali and Aria figured out that Mona was sending the messages and somehow this idea of torturing someone seemed very fun to Aria. That scared Alison and ran away, but was threatened by Aria that if she would say something she'd be dead like her sister. *Aria and Mona then teamed up and started to torture the girls in any way possible. They started this "-A Team". There are several clues in the show that point out that Aria and Mona are evil and are working together (for example, this weird conversation between Aria and Mona in 2x02 when Mona calls her "big A".). *Alison tried to warn the other 3 girls about her friend, appearing in their "dreams" (which also explains why Aria never had one of these "dreams"). *I think Ian never had bad intentions but was fooled and by -A. -A probably threatened Melissa that she would lose the baby if Ian doesn't cooperate. That's probably the reason he tried to kill Spencer too (of course, Melissa wouldn't know that). It was probably a last desperate attempt to stop -A from hurting him and Melissa (that's why he told Spencer: "I'm doing this because I love your sister" - or something like that). But of course, -A played with him and tried to kill him, rescuing Spencer because -A wasn't done with her yet. Ian got a chance to escape from the church and then started to hide of fear, told Melissa what happened and got killed by -A in the end, after they found him. There's only a question I'm dealing with myself to answer: how did -A find him? The only connection between Ian and -A was Melissa. But Melissa told Wren. Does that mean Wren is involved too? You can't deny that he looked pretty guilty in many situations. Or did Melissa do that? *Okay, moving on, Mona and Aria recruited Toby into the -A team. Toby seeked for revenge because the girls never supported him while he was being accused by everyone but he also wanted revenge on Jenna for abusing him. Jenna was never good or bad, she was always hearing things from both teams from "outside". She found out Toby wanted to get revenge on her (I don't know how she found out, maybe Ali told her?) and knew the only way she could protect herself was if she could see. But she also needed some police protection. That's why she hooked up with Garrett. The operation went fine but she pretended in front of Toby that she couldn't see so he wouldn't know that she can protect herself now. She told Garrett that Toby was trying to hurt her but made him promise that he wouldn't go to the police, because they didn't have any evidence. -A Team found out Garrett knew about Toby and framed him for murdering Ali and got him in jail. Jenna wasn't with Garrett anymore so she was protected. Then again, how did -A Team find out what Garrett knew about Toby? Melissa and Garrett were VERY close to each-other and I wouldn't be surprised if Garrett ever mentioned that to her. Anyway, with Garrett in jail, he tried warning Spencer that someone "very close to her" (Toby) is bad. *This is how I think S03 is gonna end: As we already know, some writer from PLL said on Twitter that "Spencer's world is gonna be turned upside down". I think the girls will find out that Toby was betrAyer and Spencer will be devastated since she found out... she was pregnant (theory). She also found out that she didn't get accepted to the university and the message is received was fake, it was from -A. In a desperate act, trying to protect her and the girls she kills Toby. We will also find out Alison is alive but I'm not sure if the girls will know that. I think she'll just show up in front of the camera. *It's been announced that there's gonna be a S04. I think this will be a CRAZY season. This is the season when Ezra joins the -A team, because she loves Aria very much and he's afraid he's gonna lose her if he doesn't join the team. Every episode will try to make us believe everyone is guilty of something but in the end we'll find out Aria is -A and the girls will be trapped by her. I think Alison is gonna show up and rescue them and then they would move on with their lives. I know it doesn't explain EVERYTHING on the show but here are some additional info about other characters: *Duncan used to date Alison and when she dissappeared, he started asking questions and I think he had a clue that Aria might be involved in this. In 2x23, when Duncan and Aria were in that plane and Aria was driving, I remember Duncan said these words about Ali: "When she sit in that chair, I could just see her face changing. No mask, nothing to hide from, or be afraid of. They couldn't get to her.". Aria then starts to shake a little and asks Duncan: "Who's they?". Duncan then answers: "Maybe a stranger, maybe a guy she dated... maybe a friend.". Aria then had this look on her eyes and saw how Duncan was staring at her. She lost the control of the plane because of that. *Cece was very closed to Ali (as she says, but my theory is that she was close to Ali's twin not Ali) and they shared secrets together. Cece knew Ali had a twin and this twin sister told Cece some things about -A and Aria (not much, because she didn't know as much as Ali did). That's why that when the girls first meet Cece, she says "Oh, and you must be Aria. If you feel like doing some free shopping sometimes, give me a call.". So Cece basically accused Aria of being a thief, and that wouldn't surprise me since I talked before about her personality. Anyway, Aria tries to cover up saying that she must be talking about Hanna, but we all know Hanna started to steal AFTER Ali's twin died - so in no possible way Cece could have known Hanna was stealing. So.. that's all, I guess. I know it's very much to read but the show's SO complicated itself. :P